Ferncloud's Reaction
by Veneesla
Summary: One-shot. I realised that when Hollyleaf confessed to killing Ashfur, we don't see Ferncloud's reaction. They're siblings for StarClan's sake! So here's what I think should have happened.


**A/N: This is just a little one-shot of what I think should have been Ferncloud's reaction to the news that Hollyleaf killed Ashfur. I mean, they were siblings and not one mention of her reaction when Hollyleaf confessed. I know this didn't happen in the book but enjoy! All this is in Ferncloud's POV and I will quote directly from the book during speech.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Warriors**

"Millie," Brambleclaw went on more quietly as the querulous voices died down. "You're leading a hunting patrol with Toadstep, Mousewhisker, and Hollyleaf."

I froze mid lick and gasped. _There goes the Clan tensions again._ I turned to Daisy and grimaced. We were sitting outside the nursery, sunning ourselves and sharing tongues. The Clan muttered in protest at the thought of having Hollyleaf on a patrol. My ears flicked and swivelled to Toadstep.

"I really don't want to patrol with Hollyleaf." He muttered to Foxleap.

"What was that, Toadstep?" Brambleclaw's voice was icy.

Daisy looked worried for her kit. _Poor thing. He's going to get it from Brambleclaw, the bossy furball._

Toadstep hesitated then raised his head defiantly. "I don't want to be on patrol with Hollyleaf," he meowed. "I don't know her! Patrols are supposed to trust one another with their lives, but we have no idea what Hollyleaf has been doing since she vanished."

I gasped again. _He is so right! Who knows what she's done!_ The whole Clan erupted into murmuring again. I turned to Daisy.

"What do you think she's been doing?" I asked.

"I don't know," Daisy admitted. "But knowing our Clanmates, they're bound to get suspicious thoughts."

I nodded. Things were so much more peaceful when you were a queen but that doesn't mean you've lost all your fight. I was a bit suspicious too.

The murmuring stopped as Mousewhisker confronted Hollyleaf. "No offense, Hollyleaf. I know we were friends before, but you've hardly said anything about where you've been. And now you've come back just when Sol reappears-is there a connection?"

Hollyleaf and I were startled by this. Daisy looked the same but nodded thoughtfully and proudly at her son.

"There's no need for this," Brambleclaw meowed, before any other cat could say anything. "The past is the past. You're making a fuss about nothing."

"Really, Brambleclaw? Nothing?" Birchfall padded up to him with a serious expression. "Why won't Hollyleaf tell us where she's been? And why did she leave in the first place?"

"Yes, why did you leave?" Thornclaw sounded more belligerent than his Clanmates.

I cocked my head curiously. _My thoughts exactly._

Brightheart put her tail on her brother's shoulder. "No need to ruffle your fur, Thornclaw," she mewed. To Hollyleaf she added gently, "If you tell us, we'll understand, whatever it is. Did some cat do something to hurt you? We need to know."

There was no response from the black she-cat.

Thornclaw shook off Brightheart's tail. "You left not long after Ashfur was killed." He said slowly as though he was speaking his thoughts. "Hollyleaf, did it have something to do with that?"

_Oh my. He may be onto something! What does she know about my brother?_ A cold silence spread across the hollow.

Poppyfrost broke the silence. "No, of course it doesn't! If Hollyleaf had seen who had killed Ashfur, she would have told us back then."

Thornclaw blinked. "I'm not asking if she witnessed another cat killing him."

The silence lasted ages this time. _Thornclaw, you don't mean what I think you mean, do you? That's impossible! There's no proof!_

"You think _Hollyleaf_ was the killer?" Squeaked Berrynose.

Poppyfrost's eyes stretched wide. "She can't be!"

"I won't believe it," Cinderheart declared.

"Me either," I mewed, finding my voice. "There's no proof she killed my brother."

"Nor will I" Leafpool agreed. "Oh, Hollyleaf…" Her voice trailed away.

Birchfall's gaze was fixed on Hollyleaf. "I don't want to believe it," he rasped. "But it makes sense."

More voices arose at this. Hollyleaf looked small in the middle of it all. I turned to Daisy and looked at her stubbornly. She looked uncertain.

"Hollyleaf, you have to speak for yourself," Graystripe called out.

"Yes, let's hear what happened," Thornclaw demanded. He slid his claws out with a menacing look at Hollyleaf.

Lionblaze thrust himself between his sister and Thornclaw. "Stop!" he snarled. "This is ridiculous. There's no way that Hollyleaf knows anything about Ashfur's death."

Hollyleaf stepped to her brother and whispered something inaudible to me. Squirrelflight whimpered. _She can't have killed him. She can't…_

Hollyleaf raised her head and spoke clearly. "Thornclaw is right. I was there when Ashfur died and his death was my fault."

Everyone gasped and shrank away, but not me. I snapped. I glared at the terrified she-cat for killing my one and only brother. I got up and stalked towards her.

"You…" I muttered menacingly. My voice rose. "You killed him! My brother! You! Grrrargh!"

I leapt at her but mid-leap I was tackled to the side. Lionblaze stood over me. Determination flared in his eyes. "You will not touch her!"

"You filthy piece of foxdung!" I hissed at his face, writhing to get free. "She killed him! Traitor! Get off me!"

I thrust up with my hind legs and Lionblaze flew back. I raced back to towards Hollyleaf, fire in my eyes. I lifted my claws and raked her muzzle. She stumbled back. I went in for round two when something grabbed my scruff. I writhed. Dustpelt walked in front of me, concern in his eyes.

"Ferncloud, stop this!" he meowed desperately. "This is no way to solve this. We haven't heard the whole story. I know you're upset. I miss my brother too but you need to calm down."

He licked my face. At his touch my boiling rage cooled, but not completely. I stopped writhing and looked around at everyone's faces. They were all shocked, whether by me or Hollyleaf, I didn't know. Hollyleaf herself looked as frightened as cornered prey.

I felt whatever held me let me go. I looked over my shoulder to see a disappointed and on-edge Lionblaze. Fury still sparked off me but I supressed it.

Dustpelt put his tail on my shoulder. "Let's go for a walk."

He led me out of the clearing but not before I shot a final glare at Hollyleaf. _Someday, mangepelt, I will get my revenge…_

**A/N: There you have it. Feel free to R&R. I love reviews! No flames please!**


End file.
